Shephard's Mind
Shephard's Mind is a half life machinima series that acts similar in terms of format to Freeman's Mind. A person is playing through Half-Life: Opposing Force, while narrating through the perspective of United States Marine Adrian Shepard. It was inspired by Freeman's Mind, and was created by Robin Darnell, also known as KrimsinYT. Episodes will not be described here, simply watch the series. Shepard's Personality Throughout the series, Shephard has been portrayed as paranoid, sarcastic, and somewhat cowardly. Also like Freeman, he always gets very mad when being attacked by aliens and enemy soldiers. He shares many traits with Freeman, although Shephard is less egotistical, less eccentric, more cowardly, and also more professional. This can mostly be attributed to the fact that since Shephard is a marine, traits such as honor, devotion, and loyalty are to be expected, whereas Freeman is mostly concerned with getting out of Black Mesa alive. Shepard was apparently trained as a sniper, and has stated repeatedly he does not know how to use an MP5 (the standard firearm of his unit). Unlike Freeman, he does not seem to acknowledge the fact that he faces the risk of death on a regular basis (he knows that he can die, but does not seem to care as much as Freeman), and appears a bit more mentally sane than Freeman, probably due to the fact he is more professional and has people constantly aiding him, where as Freeman is pretty much alone. He also shows regret towards slaughtering multiple squads of enemy soldiers, where as Freeman does not care and simply dismisses his victims as "rat fuck meatheads" and all his acts as self defense (which is pretty hard to argue with). Shephard also makes friends with certain aliens throughout the series, including his Shock Roach "Sparky", his Spore Launcher Gill", ''and his Barnacle Grapple "Barney". ''He considers the HECU competent and helpful for obvious reasons (although at times, even he is has to acknowledge his troop's incompetence, such as when they charge straight into gunfire or when they guard places with absolutely no tactical importance). So in a nutshell, he is basically a less confident, less eccentric, and more professional version of Freeman. Mechanics The mechanics are basically the same as Freeman's Mind, an in character walk through of a video game, with much of the humor developed from the main characters personality, his tendency to yell, monolouge humor, and dark humor revolving around all the dead people. The only real big difference in their mechanics is that Shepards Mind does not hide his hud, and all threats are fatal to him. Where as in Freeman's Mind, the main character wears a borderline bulletproof suit, Shepard is equipped with a PCV (Powered Combat Vest). The vest still provides much protection, able to stand dozens of MP5 rounds, although not nearly as many as the HEV Suit. Shephard has commented occasionally that being shot causes many wounds, such as bleeding and bruising. Also unlike Freeman's Mind, Shepard picks up health kits and suit chargers to heal himself. Trivia *and Barney from "Barney's Mind" makes a cameo in Shephard's Mind, where they both ponder on how to get Shephard out of Gordon's locker. *Shephard makes references to "Freeman's Mind" (unintentionally) several times, most notably in this reference: "So who is this Freeman guy? Oh My god! Maybe he is some evil doctor who throws people down elevator shafts and collects human skulls or something? Actually no, he is probably just a nerd." Although to be fair to Freeman, when he threw 2 people down an elevator shaft, it was an accident caused by a broken elevator, and he never kills people to collect skulls, he simply buys them. *Shephard also makes occasional references to the film "Full Metal Jacket" such as when he said after getting his "spore launcher": "This is my weird slime spitting alien gun thing, There are many like it, but this one is mine." *Shephard has also made reference to the Doom comic ("You are medium sized! That means you have medium sized guts!") as well as the original 80's animated Transformers movie ("I only speak one sentence in an alien language. Ba weep grana weep ninney bah. Ow! It's the universal greeting!") *A preview for the second season was created using a demo from the current unreleased mod Opposing Force 2. He was asked by the developers of the game to do a preview for it, and the video is only an example of what to expect for the second series, although will be different. *Shepard hates whack a mole and burnt pancakes. Category:KrimsinYT Category:Machinima Category:Half-Life